The Potential of G/I Can't Forgive You
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'G' arc, G'' standing for Gene (Dopant) and Genre. Synopsis As Akiko desperately tries to complete Toru's movie, the insular director is targeted by Wakana for allowing her to access the full potential of her Dopant power. Plot After the fight between Kamen Rider Double and the R Nasca Dopant ends in a stalemate, Philip tries to reason with Saeko as well. However, Saeko sees him only as a tool and nothing more as she mocks Wakana while leaving. Nearby, with the camera destroyed, Akiko learns that Toru has no romantic feelings for Ai. Back at the agency, Akiko watches Toru's version of the movie to find out what he really wants before they all resume the production. Meanwhile, after turning down Kazu's love and business offers, Saeko uses her new found powers to ambush Wakana and belittle her fighting abilities. After the fight, Wakana vows to become stronger with the Gaia Progressor. When Toru approaches Akiko to try to explain the problems he has with the changes to the movie, he attempts to steal back the Gene Memory, but it gets knocked out of both of their hands and over to Wakana as the ClayDoll Dopant. She takes the Gene Memory and Toru off to the Digal Corporation, convincing him to fuse the Gaia Progressor into her Dopant body. Akiko follows and arrives too late, but manages to get through to Toru after giving him and his kidnapper words. The ClayDoll Dopant begins reacting to the Gaia Progressor and Akiko tells Toru to get the others. When Toru gets back to the film site, his notepad destroyed, Toru finally speaks his mind to Ai on how she is portraying his character, and then notifies the others of Akiko's predicament. When they find Akiko and Wakana, Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu transform into Kamen Riders Double and Accel, but find that the ClayDoll Dopant is much stronger. Double transforms into CycloneJokerXtreme and uses the Prism Break to destroy the ClayDoll Memory, but the Claydoll Dopant merely shatters and reforms as she tells the Kamen Rider and Saeko to see her new power in its entirely. As the light of the true Gaia Memory envelops the ClayDoll Dopant, Jun Kazu learns from Ryubee that Wakana was raised to become a construct for the very power of the Earth, allowing the Kamen Riders to exist in Futo to provide the needed data to perfect the Gaia Progressor. Having evolved into ClayDoll Xtreme, Wakana completely overpowers the Kamen Riders and drives away her sister. The Kamen Riders are only saved when CycloneJokerXtreme uses the Metal Memory in the Bicker Finallusion for its defensive capabilities. After ClayDoll Xtreme disappears, Saeko vows that she will overthrow her sister as Toru gives up the Gene Memory for Double to destroy, deciding to complete the film his way with Ai and their coworkers helping him. Later, while in the Gaia Library, Philip encounters Wakana as she tell him it's a matter of time before she can fully interact with the planet as he vows to save her and get his family back. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 20, . *First appearance of Claydoll Xtreme. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Visitor X/The Bridge of Promises, Visitor X/In the Name of the Museum, The Potential of G/Bad Cinema Paradise and The Potential of G/I Can't Forgive You. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｇの可能性／あなたが許せない｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｇの可能性／あなたが許せない｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes